redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Axtel Sturnclaw
Would we want to include that Tassy healed the footpaw until he could get better treatment?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 16:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Would it be okay to add a page/category for hammers of sort, like Axtel's war hammer and the cellarhog's tool to close barrels (mentioned in Triss I believe)? Or are there too few mentions of such weapons to be worth it?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrior Do that again and I kill you 22:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :A hammer is a hammer. Don't think it needs an article. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) A sword is a sword, too. We should have a hammer article. In real life, they were renowned weapons. Lord Malurax/Mewtworules) 12:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Just to clarify, I edited out the "to date" part of the trivia because Redwall is no longer being written, so he is in fact, the only mole character to experience Bloodwrath. However, doing this gave me an idea: there should be a category of Bloodwrath inflicted characters. Bludrigg (talk) 19:09, May 10, 2017 (UTC) :The Bloodwrath page covers this nicely. A category isn't needed for everything, and it seems to be a singular focus around here. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:04, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Text from the books You previously stated that we would never use text from the books as you deem that "Copyright" (when asked about possibly creating articles for songs and poems that appear in the Series) and yet you allow quotes from the books, which also happen to be text from the books. Why is this so? If one would allow one thing, it would only make sense to allow the other. Brigadier Barty (talk) 17:19, March 24, 2015(UTC) :You can't seriously be equating a brief descriptive quote with an entire song or poem. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Surely we can all agree that the songs are a big in-world part of Redwall. I understand not posting the lyrics (even though one of the largest wikis on Wikia's network does it without any trouble whatsoever since the text of the song is being duplicated for non-profit educational purposes and does not depreciate from the album sales), but why are there no pages for the songs themselves without the lyrics? Especially songs that are described as old, well-known favorites in the Redwall world. Just as there are pages describing plots of the books, why are there no pages describing plots of particularly well-loved and popular Redwall songs(popular as in popular inside the World of Redwall)? Also, you do know you can contact the Redwall Abbey Company for permission to post the lyrics- it's a generally accepted method of obtaining permission and hosting partial text from books on non-affiliated sites like this one. For example: Here's the page as a stub, without any lyrics. This could be modified to include lyrics if the Redwall Abbey Company were to be contacted and you simply ask for the right to share the song lyrics here, not-for-profit. It's likely the Redwall Abbey Company would allow you to host the lyrics here gladly, given your past good relations with them. It would NOT detract from sales of the books because it's just a small excerpt from them, and it would NOT detract sales from the Redwall Songs Album from Billy Maher, because the songs in that album are accompanied by the musical audio. They're just the lyrics, which belong to the Redwall Abbey Company. This image is for illustrative purposes and may be deleted at will.]] (Tuûr!) 05:20, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Lyrics of popular songs are not comparable to text reprinted from books. It's a different sort of copyright. Quoting a sentence or two to describe a character is not equivalent to copying text directly out of a book. You've now changed topics from book songs to the Redwall Songs album. The publication of lyrics is legally dubious. In fact, many websites have been sued for it. So at this time, uninterested in potentially facing litigation. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:47, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Milord, if I may, you seem to have missed a certain part: "Also, you do know you can contact the Redwall Abbey Company for permission to post the lyrics- it's a generally accepted method of obtaining permission and hosting partial text from books on non-affiliated sites like this one." This Wiki quite simply is not a true Redwall Wiki without mentioning one of the largest and most memorable parts of the books: Its' poems and songs, the apple to Redwall's eye. You could at least attempt to achieve permission from the Redwall Abbey Company, rather than just decide to omit all songs and poems altogether without attempting otherwise. Also, might I point out that your argument seems to mention specifically that we can't "copy text directly from the book", and yet using quotes is copying text directly from the books.. Just because they might be shorter than songs/poems doesn't mean it's not considered book text. Therefore, if you really are so bent on not using text from the books, then you've already failed in your mission. Names, like characters and locations, too, are text from the books. Matter of fact, this Wiki wouldn't even exist without using text from the books. Brigadier Barty (talk) 14:30, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :You're being deliberately obtuse. Quit the wise guy attitude. Have you ever written a report for school? If you have, I'm sure you've quoted an excerpt from a book. I'm sure what you didn't do, was photocopy a book's page, or even half a page, and submit it with your report. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:57, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :::LordTBT, where did I say that you or any of us should violate copyright? I specifically mentioned that one could easily contact the Redwall Abbey Company and ask permission to post song lyrics on here. And I was using the Songs from Redwall album for illustrative purposes. I've read up my share on copyright laws, and I'm used to hearing of sites being shut down for the illegal posting of songs for lucrative gain. Why treat me like an ignoramus and dismiss my logical, straightforward idea of contacting the Redwall Abbey Company for permission to host the lyrics? You haven't addressed that at all, and instead appear to be actively dodging it with argumentum ad hominem tu quoque. You've dismissed my argument with a straw man, not actually confronting what I said and instead confronting "changing the subject" (which I didn't because the Songs from Redwall songs are text from the books, and also I didn't say just that album- that was a side note that it also wouldn't detract from sales of the album. I first mentioend that it doesn't detract from the book sales, and is not for profit, and is not accompanied by audio, and is not like an entire chapter. In fact, songs rarely take up more than a paragraph or two) and going after Barty. I'll ask again: why not contact the Redwall Abbey Company and get permission? (Tuûr!) 22:41, March 27, 2015 (UTC)